


Вопросы

by morcabre



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инспектор Финч и Доминик добираются до Гордона раньше, чем люди Криди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы

Доминик не сводил внимательного взгляда с инспектора, который разговаривал по телефону. Финч хмурился, но Доминик не мог отделаться от мысли, что черты лица его тем не менее выражали странное удовлетворение.

— Да. Да, я вас понял. Спасибо за информацию, — сказал инспектор, прекратил разговор и повернулся к своему преданному помощнику. — Люди Криди только что ворвались в дом мистера Дитриха. Перерыли все. Естественно, его самого не нашли, — сказал он.

А, вот чем было вызвано это довольство. Доминик понимающе кивнул. Они с инспектором внимательно исследовали жизнь Иви Хэммонд, и определенные слухи, ходившие по компании, где она работала, натолкнули их на мысль, что она может скрываться у мистера Дитриха. Поэтому они отправились за ним и опередили соперников буквально на полчаса, Гордон Дитрих был у них, и Криди ничего об этом не знал. Но такая победа, пусть и лестная, была совершенно бессмысленной. Поиски Дитриха много времени не займут, а ни у инспектора, ни тем более у него, ни у всего полицейского управления не было власти противостоять Криди.

Доминик нахмурился.

— Почему им нужен мистер Дитрих? Они пришли к тем же выводам, что и мы?

Финч пожал плечами.

— Нет, в своей программе Дитрих оскорбил канцлера, — он немного замялся, но потом все-таки продолжил, — к тому же, у него нашли Коран и… доказательства того, что он гомосексуалист.

Доминик широко открыл глаза от удивления. Да уж, с такими обвинениями у мистера Дитриха просто не было шансов, как у них теперь — возможности узнать хоть что-нибудь о местоположении Иви Хэммонд.

Пока Доминик обдумывал неожиданно осложнившееся положение вещей, инспектор достал устройство от прослушивания, поставил на стол и запустил. Немного подумав, он наконец заговорил.

— Кто-нибудь видел, что мы привели Дитриха сюда? — спросил инспектор.

Доминик задумался и крайне тщательно вспомнил все детали их прибытия в управление — в нынешних обстоятельствах он понимал, что не может позволить себе быть небрежным.

— Нет, никто не видел, я уверен, — ответил он.

— Хорошо, — отозвался инспектор. Он немного подумал, а потом заговорил медленно, так, словно ему было сложно произнести то, что он собирался сказать. — У меня будет к вам просьба, она непростая, и вы, конечно, вправе отказаться. Но тем не менее, я надеюсь, что…

— Говорите, инспектор, — прервал его Доминик.

— Мистер Дитрих не должен достаться Криди, — непреклонно заявил Финч.

— Да, я понимаю. Что вы предлагаете? — быстро согласился его помощник.

— Увезите его к себе домой. Я, можно сказать, почти под подозрением, но никто не станет искать у вас.

— Хорошо, — подумав немного, согласился Доминик и поднялся со стула. — Думаю, мне стоит идти прямо сейчас. До завтра, инспектор.

— До завтра, — отозвался тот.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Доминик вышел из кабинета.

***

Дорога от управления до его дома была недолгой, и все это время полицейский не мог удержаться и не смотреть на своего попутчика. Он почти ничего не объяснил мистеру Дитриху, просто сказал, что тот должен пойти с ним, и его молчание теперь удивляло. Как можно быть настолько безразличным к собственному будущему?

Доминик припарковался перед домом и впервые заметил хоть какую-то реакцию мистера Дитриха: тот удивленно поднял брови. Доминик только сейчас понял, что тот, должно быть, ждал, что его сразу отвезут к Криди или еще в какое жуткое место, и только поэтому молчал. С этой точки зрения можно было только восхищаться его невозмутимостью. Сам Доминик понятия не имел, как вел бы себя в такой ситуации… и не хотел представлять. Он прочистил горло и повернулся к Дитриху.

— Вы должны пойти со мной, в этот дом, и… пожалуйста, не делайте глупости.

Мистер Дитрих тоже повернулся к нему.

— Как скажете, инспектор, — улыбнувшись располагающей к себе, но в то же время как будто немного лукавой улыбкой, ответил телевизионщик.

Доминик поймал себя на неуместном в этой ситуации смущении, но быстро прогнал его.

Они прошли в дом, поднялись на этаж, на котором жил Доминик, и наконец оказались в его квартире, и Дитрих по приглашению хозяина устроился на диване. Он внимательно осмотрел немного спартанскую обстановку.

— Это ваш дом?

— Да, — пожав плечами, ответил Доминик. Конечно, его квартира не чета куда более шикарному дому его гостя, но ему нравилось, как он жил. К тому же, именно его квартире сегодня, кажется, суждено стать спасением этого самого гостя.

— Мистер Дитрих…

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Гордон.

— Гордон, — послушно отозвался Доминик. — Хотите чего-нибудь? Чаю, кофе? Вина?

И снова удивленно поднятые брови.

— Почему бы нам не выпить вина, раз вы предлагаете.

Доминик пожал плечами и принес бутылку, бокалы, закуски. День клонился к ночи, они разговорились. Гордон, что совсем нестранно, оказался удивительно интересным собеседником, но и самому Доминику нашлось, что рассказать. Если бы только он мог еще перестать думать о том, что рассказал ему инспектор Финч, но он не мог отделаться от этих непривычных и чертовски смущающих мыслей: как же ему, наверное, сложно найти себе кого-то? И как он делает это? Как он…? В очередной раз отмахнувшись от этих мыслей и наполнив бокалы, Доминик встал и отошел подальше, прислонившись к стене. Ему хотелось задать вопрос, из-за которого они, в общем то, и оказались в этой ситуации.

— Гордон?

— Да? — услышал он в ответ мягкий голос, в котором из-за вина или чего-то еще появились странный ласковые нотки.

— Вы знаете где находиться Иви Хэммонд?

Дитрих удивленно поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Нет, я не знаю, где находиться Иви Хэммонд, — твердо ответил он, слово в слово повторив вопрос.

— О… — разочарованно отозвался Доминик.

Гордон встал и подошел ближе к нему.

— Но вы ведь совсем не об этом хотели спросить, — тихо, почти шепотом сказал он.

Доминик сглотнул. Да, может быть, не об этом, но в его голове крутилось столько вопросов сразу и ни одного ответа… «Вы знаете, что вас ищет Криди?» «Почему все говорят, что мисс Хэммонд нравилась вам?» «Вы знаете, кто такой V и где он? Что он будет делать?» «Почему вы так смотрите на меня?»

— Вы гомосексуалист? — почти шепотом спросил Доминик.

Гордон улыбнулся. О, в этой улыбке было куда больше лукавства и чего-то еще, что он совсем не мог понять.

— Иди спать, мальчик, — услышал Доминик мягкий, как шерстка котенка, голос и почувствовал нежное прикосновение чужих губ к своим.

Доминик снова сглотнул, немного опустив голову. Неожиданный поцелуй разбудил задремавшее было смущение и странный необъяснимый страх. Хорошо. Возможно, ему действительно лучше пойти спать. Он отстранил своего гостя, поставил бокал на стол и ушел. Ему снился Гордон Дитрих, причудливые извивы арабских стихов и горящий Парламент. Он задаст свои вопросы завтра и точно получит на них ответ.

***

Доминик вздохнул, провел рукой по лицу и перевернулся в постели. Он только что проснулся, и события вчерашнего дня возникали в памяти неохотно, не желая выстраиваться в стройную картину.

С кухни слышался шум передвигаемой посуды и шкворчащего на сковородке масла. Доминик удивленно моргнул и выбрался из постели, надел домашние штаны и пошел на кухню.

Гордон готовил, тихо мурлыкая что-то себе под нос. Он повернул голову и улыбнулся, заметив Доминика.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он.

— Доброе, — ответил тот и сел за стол.

Дитрих, одетый так же, как вчера, мазнул непонятным взглядом по обнаженной груди своего соседа, выключил плиту и положил яичницу на тарелку. Доминик поблагодарил, попытался тут же приняться за еду и зашипел тихо от прикосновения к слишком горячему куску хлеба. Гордон засмеялся.

— Не торопись, у тебя много времени.

— Вообще-то нет, — возразил Доминик, откусил и застонал от удовольствия, заработав еще один странный взгляд. — Потрясающе вкусно.

— Я рад. Приятно смотреть, как кто-то другой наслаждается приготовленной тобой пищей.

Доминик улыбнулся и доел в тишине.

— Я думал в моем доме нет яиц, — сказал он, вытирая пальцы салфеткой.

— Я выходил в магазин, — пожав плечами, ответил Гордон.

Доминик замер, улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Тебе нельзя сейчас никуда выходить.

Некоторое время Дитрих молчал, не отпуская его взгляд.

— Значит, больше не выйду, — наконец сказал он.

Доминик вздохнул.

— Ладно, мне нужно на работу, — он встал со стула и пошел в ванну, продолжая говорить на ходу, — Никуда не выходи! Я вернусь вечером, и мы решим, что делать дальше.

Гордон вздохнул, кивнул молча, хоть его собеседник не мог этого видеть и принялся мыть посуду.

***

Он успел только войти и поздороваться с инспектором Финчем, когда не постучавшись в их кабинет зашел Криди в сопровождении нескольких его людей.

Финч поднялся и приветственно кивнул.

— Инспектор, — холодным голосом сказал Криди. — Я хотел бы узнать у вас, где находится мистер Дитрих.

Финч удивленно поднял брови.

— И что заставляет вас думать, что мне это известно?

Доминик попеременно смотрел на каждого из них. Криди поджал губы.

— Есть доказательства, что вчера вы вместе с ним выходили из его дома.

Инспектор пожал плечами.

— Да, у меня были основания полагать, что мистер Дитрих обладает информацией, необходимой для моего расследования, но это оказалось не так. Куда мистер Дитрих отправился после нашего разговора, мне неизвестно.

Некоторое время они молчали, не сводя друг с друга внимательных взглядов. Как будто сам воздух между ними накалился.

— Мистер Финч, вы же понимаете, какими будут последствия, если выяснится, что вы мне врете?

— Вы в чем-то подозреваете меня, мистер Криди? — невозмутимо спросил Финч.

Криди не ответил. Он смерил подозрительным взглядом Доминика и вышел, сопровождаемый своими людьми. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Доминик рухнул в кресло, шумно выдохнув. Финч посмотрел на него, слабо ухмыльнувшись.

— Что будет теперь? — через некоторое время спросил Доминик. — Он же теперь не сможет вернуться. Ему сидеть в моей квартире, пока… пока что?

Инспектор пожал плечами и сел за свой стол.

— Предпочтешь отдать его Криди?

Доминик удивленно открыл рот.

— Нет. Конечно, нет.

Он знал мистера Дитрих совсем недолго, но что-то в нем вызывало какой-то странный интерес, и… Доминик не хотел думать об этом, еще меньше он хотел разве что отдать его в лапы Криди.

Инспектор Финч вздохнул и потер рукой лицо. Доминик не в первый раз заметил, каким усталым, даже изможденным он выглядит.

— Нужно что-то придумать. Ему небезопасно оставаться в городе, я уже под подозрением, скоро они примутся и за тебя, — тихо сказал он.

Некоторое время Доминик раздумывал.

— Я знаю, куда… — начал он, но инспектор остановил его, подняв руку.

— Не говори мне.

Доминик встретился с ним взглядом. Он понимал, почему инспектор сказал это. Если он под подозрением, то… лучше не знать ничего.

Если бы еще это понимание не было таким горьким. Доминик вздохнул, и они принялись за работу.

***

Чтобы не вызывать подозрений, домой Доминик добрался поздним вечером, задержавшись на работе, как он часто делал, особенно в последнее время из-за поисков этого V. Гордон встретил его в гостиной. Он сидел на диване и читал книгу, позаимствованную без спроса. Не то, чтобы Доминик был против.

Еще несколько мгновений он стоял, неотрывно разглядывая своего гостя, и его переполняло странное чувство, одновременно приятное и горькое. В конце концов Гордон, не выдержав, наверное, такого бесцеремонного разглядывания поднял голову и встретил его взгляд, вопросительно подняв брови. 

Доминик слабо улыбнулся и, чтобы деть куда-то переполнявшую его энергию, принялся за дело: достал сумку, открыл шкаф, раздумывая, какие вещи могут подойти Гордону, раз уж в его дом не вызвав подозрений они попасть не могли. У него в голове роилось столько непонятных и неуместных мыслей, что он никак не мог сосредоточиться и подумать, что может понадобиться Гордону в его заточении, которое черт знает сколько может продлиться.

Сам Гордон все еще не спускал с него удивленного взгляда, но тем не менее не сказал ни слова. Только когда сумка заполнилась наполовину, Доминик услышал вопрос:

— Куда-то собираешься?

— Нет, ты собираешься, — ответил Доминик, обернувшись к Гордону и нервно постукивая пальцами по дверце шкафа. Он прочистил горло и продолжил, — послушай, сегодня к нам приходил Криди, — Гордон вздрогнул, услышав его имя, и Доминик покачал голову, успокаивая его. — Ничего страшного не произошло, но тебе небезопасно здесь оставаться. У моей… у моей сестры есть загородный дом. Она не живет в нем сейчас, и я позаимствовал у нее ключи. Тебе нужно уехать.

Гордон поднялся и подошел ближе к нему.

— Понятно, — сказал он, прикоснувшись большим пальцем к нижней губе. — Могу я поучаствовать в сборах?

Доминик удивленно моргнул.

— Конечно.

Вместе они справились довольно быстро. Уже у дверей Доминик отдал мистеру Дитриху ключи и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Будь осторожен. Скоро все наладится, — сказал он.

Гордон тоже улыбнулся. Было ли дело в его работе на телевидении или еще в чем, но его улыбка вышла как будто искреннее. Он поднял сумку и погладил Доминика по щеке.

— Ты тоже береги себя, — сказал Гордон, быстрым поцелуем прикоснулся к его губам и исчез за дверью Доминик заперся и прикоснулся горячим лбом к двери. Ему как никогда хотелось верить, что все наладится, и у него будет сколько угодно времени понять, что с ним творится. Что творится со всеми, если уж на то пошло.


End file.
